


About Cheering and Showers

by Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, hyperlinks hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams/pseuds/Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smirks into her locker and says. ‘Easy, we make a big ass banner that says “Go Boyd” and we wear the most promiscuous clothes possible.’</p>
<p>Inspired by this gifset: http://plaidandredlipstick.tumblr.com/post/80116790588.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Cheering and Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imitation_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitation_red/gifts).



> Hi! This is my fisrt TW fic ever, more of a drabble, and I wrote it in about 15 minutes and high on sleepyness. So, I'm sorry if it sucks. :P
> 
> Also, sorry for the lack of actual Boyd, but muses must be respected.
> 
> Dreams xx

‘With the cheerleaders?’ Isaac asks incredulously, raising his eyebrows at Erica.

She brings a hand to her chest, and her face twist into one of fake shock. ‘Isaac!’ She shrieks. ‘How could you ever think such atrocity of me?!’

He relaxes his features, chuckling. ‘Then how are we supposed to be “cheering”?’

She smirks into her locker and says. ‘Easy, we make a big ass banner that says “Go Boyd” and we wear the most promiscuous clothes possible.’

Isaac smirks, too. ‘Won’t that distract him?’

She rolls her reyes. ‘The banner will us hides, silly.’ He smiles.

‘So then, after the game, we’ll present ourselves in the locker room for some congratulatory shower sex?’

‘I hadn’t though of that. Fuck, do you realise how much we could do in those showers?!’

He smiles wider. ‘Why do you think I mentioned it?’ He teases lightly.

She rolls he reyes again, fondly. She gets on her tip toes, and promptly pecks him on the lips.

When she settles back on her feet her smirk is devious, and her eyes playful. ‘Boyd is _so_ screwed.’

                                                                                                                                                 


End file.
